War of the Sexes, Arc 1 Nemisium
by The G-King
Summary: Tis but a silly little story I came up with featuring various cartoon women at war with men from Team Fortress 2 and maybe men from cartoons. Chapters 1-3 have been added.
1. Things are just getting started

**Hale Research and Development Facility Friday, August 27th, 2017 9:39 PM Classified, Nevada (Outside Development Building)**

Two armed guards exit from the back entrance of the building, they exchange words before one of them walked away, leaving one guarding the back door. The moment the guard turned the corner, two figures hopped the fence and they knock out the guard at the door. One of the figures sneaks over to the edge of the building, the same guard that turned the corner poked his head out, the figure pulled the guard by the head and tossed him onto the ground. The guard reached for a gun on his belt, but the figure knocked him out with a kick to the head. The

After grabbing a key-card and disposing of the K'Oed guards in a large bush, the two figures walked over to the back door, one of the figures slid the key-card down a card reader. A soft ding is heard and the two quietly entered the building. Once inside, they took cover behind a large trash can as another guard looked around the corner. The guard shrugged and continued walking. The two figures pulled off protective masks, the two figures were Kim Possible and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

"So much for High Security" Kim said.

"It's Friday night, guess they'd like nothing more than being at home, watching tv, or something" Vanessa said, taking a peek around the trash can, "Come on, we don't want to be out in the open for too long"

Kim pulled out a communicator and a earphone. She put on the earphone and pressed a button on it. "Susan, Mary, we made it inside the Development Building" she said.

"Nice work, now, at exactly 9:45, security goes offline, you'll have 15 minutes to find the blueprints and get yourselves out of there" Susan explained.

"What exactly will be offline?" Vanessa asked.

"Just cameras, automated locks, pretty much anything that'll run through main security and sound alarms if anything goes wrong, now you'll encounter more guards patroling through the halls, and guarding inside and outside certain rooms, especially the location of the blueprints" Mary said.

"What about Gwen and Starfire?" Kim asked.

"They're the lucky ones, the Research Building won't have much security, once security goes offline, they'll rush in and take the Nemisium, they'll get it out before security comes back online, now sending you the coordinates, security will go offline in 5 seconds...be safe girls" Susan said before cutting off.

"How did Gwen and Starfire end up with the easy job even though the have powers and we don't?" Vanessa asked.

"Gentlemen, Security Systems will now go offline, System restart to resume in 15 minutes" a deep male voice said, the lights go off and come back on instantly.

"That's our que, let's go" Kim said.

_**(Outside Research Building)**_

Gwen Tennyson and Starfire reach the top of the building.

"You ready to kick some butt?" Gwen asked.

"Most Definitely" Starfire said. Starfire then used her powers like a cutting torch to cut a hole in the roof. Starfire flys in with Gwen jumping in behind her.

Two guards stand on each side of a large metal door with the sign above the door reading 'Advanced Research'. A pink energy ball flys in and sends one of the guards flying, the other guard turns in the direction the ball came from, gun up, a green energy ball whistles at him, blasting the guard back as well. Starfire flys in front of the door with Gwen right behind.

"Starfire, will you do the honor of opening the door?" Gwen asked.

Starfire smiled cheerfully and with her strengh, pulls the doors open. Inside the room, directly in the center was pedestial like holding containment, floating above it was a large, cylindral, like dispenser, on the dispenser in black letters read 'Nemisium'. Gwen grabbed it but had a hard time keeping it as it was real heavy, Gwen handed it to Starfire who easily handles it. Gwen sighed with relief, "Susan, Mary, we have the Nemisium, we're heading back" Gwen said, holding a hand up to a similiar earpiece Kim has.

"Great, Kim and Vanessa almost have the blueprint, be careful bringing it back" Susan said, Gwen pressed the button again to stop the call.

"Now, you wouldn't happen to be stealing ze Nemisium?" a voice asked, Gwen and Starfire gasped as they turned to the entrance. Standing in the door way was a slim man in a full black suit and tie, with a mask covering everything but his mouth and eyes, his eyes, however, blocked by a pair of dark shades.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Tis not important to know my name, what is important is returning ze Nemisium right it rightfully belongs" he said.

"Star, Now!" Gwen shouted, Starfire shot a starbolt at the man, the man quickly pulled out a sword and used it to deflect the starbolt. The man jumps forward with great agility, swinging at Starfire. Starfire barely manages to fly over him. The man turned and swung at Gwen. Gwen pulled up a energy wall to stop the attack. Starfire shot another starbolt at the man, catching him in the face, sending him into cabinet. Gwen and Starfire used this time to escape.

The man stood up and brushed his suit up and straightened his tie, he realized that half of his shades was melted and dispossed of it.

"Zis will NOT be the last time you see me..." he said

_**(Inside Development Building)**_

After dealing with a dozen guards on the way, Kim and Vanessa sneak up to a corner, Kim peeks around and sees 4 armed guards and a door marked 'Restricted Access'.

"Just 4 more to go" Kim said, moving back.

"How much time?" Vanessa asked.

"5 minutes" Kim answered. Vanessa reached from her belt and pulled out a small pink sphere with a button on it. Kim looked at it couldn't help but smile, "What is that?" Kim asked.

"It was this new perfume I ordered, but after going out with it, it really knocked they boys dead, so to speak" Vanessa said.

"It kills?" Kim asked, a bit worried.

"No, it's just the scent that is so unpleasent to them, they pass out" Vanessa said, pressing the button. Vanessa then tosses the pink sphere around the corner and waited. A clink sound is heard followed by a hissing sound, then came coughing and gagging, finally the sound of the guards falling to the floor is heard. Vanessa and Kim turned the corner to see all four guards knocked out.

Inside, Kim pulled our her communicator again and used it to scan the room for the location of the blueprints, "Over here" Kim said, running to a filing cabinet.

"You'd think they put stuff like that on computers or harddrives" Vanessa said. Kim pulled on one of the handles, only to have the whole cabinet open up, inside was a black suitcase, "Is that it?" Vanessa asked.

Kim scanned it with her communicator, it then beeped, "Yeah, it is..." she answered, but was cut off as the communicator was shot out of her hands. The communicator hit the wall, what they saw was a black arrow sticking in the middle.

A deep chuckle is heard as a man walks into view. He had a black hood on with black glasses, a bandana covering the lower half of his face, he had a black shirt with dark red skull-and-crossbone logos on both shoulders, he had on a bullet proof vest, black jeans, and black boots. He currently had a bow-and-arrow in hand, aiming for Kim.

"You might want to leave that alone" he said.

"Yeah, not going to happen" Kim said, the man then released another arrow. Kim quickly grabbed the case and moved out of the way just in time for the arrow to hit the cabinet. The man grabbed another arrow and aimed at Vanessa, he stopped and gasped. He stared at her, letting his guard down. Kim catches him by surprise with a kick to the head, knocking him down. Kim and Vanessa began running down the halls.

"Security system to resume in 15 seconds..." the announcer said.

"We're cutting it pretty close!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, by the way, do you know that guy? I mean, he hesitated when he looked at you" Kim asked.

"No, at least, I don't think so, his face was completely covered" Vanessa said.

Both Kim and Vanessa managed to escape the building just as the security systems went back online. A few seconds go by as an alarm is heard.

"Alert, Intruder in Research and Development Building, multiple personel down" the announcer said.

Back inside the Development building, the man in the black hood sat against the wall near the door, rubbing his chin. He looked up to see the man in the suit with his hand extended.

"Need a little help, CB?" he asked, CB grabbed his hand and was helped up.

"It looks like the ladies got the best of us this time, but trust me, Ninja Spy, when I say this, It ain't over yet, not by a long shot" CB said.

"But of course" Ninja Spy said.


	2. Could use a Feminine Touch

_I do not own any characters portrayed in this story other than Caroline Juinz._

**Girls High-Tech Support HQ Saturday, August 28th, 11:15 AM Charlotte, North Carolina (Observation Station Room)**

Inside the Observation Station Room was huge computer screen with various computer equipment, in the center was a large white oval table with over a dozen chairs, at the computer screen were Susan and Mary Test, already sitting at the table were Starfire, Gwen Tennyson, Kim Posible, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. A large grey doubled-door opens and stepping in was Sam Manson, and Rogue in Black battle uniforms, behind them was Madame President Caroline Juinz with long blonde hair, in a tan office outfit with skirt and black heels. The girls at the table quickly stood up while Susan and Mary turned away from the screen.

"So, I heard the mission went smoothly" Caroline suggested.

"It was until reaching the location of the Nemisium and the blueprints" Susan said.

"But you did managed to take the objectives?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, but Madame President, it seems as though the men have hired two Class 5 Operatives" Mary informed.

"Class 5?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, one of them was a spy, french accent, mask and glasses covering his face, with great reflexis, speed, and wielding a blade, a sword" Gwen T. explained, the image of Ninja Spy showing on the computer screen.

"The other whose identity was also covered, a hint of australian accent, huntsman sort of individual with dark red and black attire, his weapon of choice was a bow-and-arrow" Kim said, Ninja Spy's image replaced with CB's image.

"Very little is known about these two, mam, there could be more just like them" Vanessa said.

"They won't be so bad once they meet us" Sam said, both she and Rogue smiling and cracking their knuckles.

"Alright then, bring up the information on the blueprints, let us see what the boys are constructing" Caroline said as she took a seat at the table in front.

Susan and Mary opened the case, inside was a disk, they inserted the disk into the computer, in seconds the first thing to pop up was images of Gray Mann's Machine army.

"Well, as you can see, whatever the men are working on has to involve their outdated, rusty, scrapmetal robots" Mary said.

"With the girls knowledge on how and where to hit them, taking down these walking tincans is simple" Rogue said.

"The men are Class 1, these are Class 2, and the giant ones are Classes 3-4 depending on the robot" Susan said.

Susan scrolled through the disk contents, stuff involved with training, and old models of the machines. Susan continued scrolling until something caught Mary's eye.

"Wait, go up a page" Mary asked, Susan clicked back, on the page was a folder marked 'Class 4 Infantry/Offense/Defense'. Susan opened the folder and clicked an image file, their eyes widen as they stare at a view of the new guard uniforms, the new guards will have helmets with a black visor covering their eyes, and a gas mask like aparatus that covers the bottom half of their face, they'll be wearing leather cloaks with a full, lightweight, bulletproof suit from top to bottom, with black combat boots.

"Well, they certainly upped their game" Susan said.

"Is there anything about the Nemisium?" Caroline asked. Susan minimized the image and spotted a document marked 'Status on Nemisium'. Susan opened the file and began reading from the first entry.

"'Nemisium Update Log 1, With this new element code-named, Nemisium, it could change the face of this war, though we do not know the effects of it, we'll take the necessary measures in finding them out'" Susan read.

"Continue" Caroline said.

"'Nemisium Update Log 2, We tested the effects of Nemisium on two sets of machines, the first set running at perfect capacity, full upgrades and work, the second set, outdated models; First Set show signs of increased capability, enhanced strength, durability, speedy, runs more than 3 times that of a perfect recent model; Second set show same effects, their abilities matching that of a recent model at half power; We will be discussing the matter of human testing with President Hale, and board of directors for Hale Research and Development'" Susan read.

"Unbelievable, is there more?" Caroline asked.

"Sorry, mam, there is no more" Susan said.

"The log was posted just a few days ago, surely they haven't done the human testing" Starfire pointed out.

"Yes, well ladies, why don't we continue where the gentlemen left out, Susan, Mary, send the image files of the Class 4 Infrantry to Kylie and the others to start work on a similar model, make sure they give the models a feminie touch, and not this kind of drag, and make sure they don't make them black, don't want any confusion within the field, might I suggest a nice purple color, and why don't you two get the staff together on testing the Nemisium on life" Caroline said.

"Yes, Mam" both Test said as Sam and Rogue escorted Caroline out.

_**Hale's Own Capital Saturday, August 28th, 2017 3:00 PM San Francisco, California (Hale's Office)**_

A few guards stood in the center of the room, on a rug with Saxton Hale's face on it. Next to them were Ninja Spy, CB, and Gray Mann. CB did not have the hood over him, or the bandana over his mouth, this showed a rugged man with a full goatee, he still had the glasses on, while Ninja Spy had a spare on.

"So, you mean to tell me those harpies not only stole the blueprints for the Class 4 Infantry Upgrades, but they stole the only Nemisium we had?" Hale's voice boomed as he sits at his desk facing the window.

"The contents on the disk not only contained the upgrades, but notes on the effects of Nemisium used on the machines" Gray Mann added. Saxton turned and slammed his fists on the desk, cracking the surface.

"How is that possible?" Saxton asked.

"Zey knew when to hit us, last night when ze guards were light" Ninja Spy answered.

"And when the security system was scheduled to go down" CB added.

"Basicaly, Timing and Human Error" Gray Mann said.

"Uh, excuse me, I don't understand how we can't have any machines patrolling the compound, and inside along with human support" one of the guards spoke up.

"The contents within the Research and Devolopment facilities are delicit, trained personnel such as yourselves should have handled these women" Gray Mann objected.

"What about them? For a couple of hired assassins, you did a pretty lousey job of preventing their escape" the guard said, pointing at Ninja Spy and CB.

"If I were you, I'd keep my words to myself, unless you want to feel how cold steel runs through your body" Ninja Spy warned, looking at the guard, Ninja Spy then squinted at something.

"I'd doubt you two could hold your own against..." the guard continued, but Ninja Spy quickly reached behind for his sword and threw it towards the guard. The blade just barely scratched the cheek of the guard as it stuck into the wall. The guard stood there shaking.

"Can we leave the fight for the women?" Saxton said.

"Sorry, but I had a feeling I was not the only spy here..." Ninja Spy said walking up and grabbing the sword from the wall.

"No being alive would be foolish enough to spy on me" Saxton chuckled. Ninja Spy inspected his blade and wiped it off with a wrag before putting it away.

"What are the plans for obtaining more Nemisium?" CB asked.

"The location where we first unearthed Nemisium is, I'm afraid to say, within enemy territory, located within the mountains of Denver, Colorado" Gray Mann said.

"We lost plenty of good men when those harpies ambushed us" Saxton said.

"Within the mountains is a building we constructed with mining tunnels, inside the building is a safe where we stored dirty Nemisium, it has since been sealed off during that attack, we'll ready a convoy with shipping trucks, the , and just such of an emergency, we will have machines waiting on defense, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 5 AM" Gray Mann explained.

"Mr. Hale, for precautionary measures, I propose me and Ninja Spy go along as well, we have an associate in the vacinity who we like to speak with and join us" CB said.

"Very well, CB, make sure that there are no further surprises, dismissed" Saxton demanded.

Everyone left except Saxton as he turned back around in his chair and stared out of the window.

Outside the office Ninja Spy grabbed onto Gray Mann by the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Gray Mann asked.

"Zer is something I need to speak to you about" Ninja Spy said.

-  
_**Caroline's Capitol, Saturday, August 28th, 2017 3:15 PM Washington D.C (Caroline's Office)**_

Caroline sits at her desk with a white persian cat on her lap as she watches the emergency meeting at Hale's Own Capitol. Behind her stood Sam, Rogue, Shego, Azula, Blackfire, and Gwen *Total Drama* in the same black suits.

"Girls, you really outdid yourself with the idea of a robotic spy bird to listen in on Mr. Personality himself" Caroline said.

"We're such geniuses" both Susan and Mary's voice said through a laptop on Caroline's desk.

"For a second, I actually thought Ninja boy caught wind of our little secret" Shego smiled.

"He cut it real close to the bird, his blade chipped of a part of its left wing" Azula said.

"Ladies, why don't you set up a welcoming committie for our guests" Caroline suggested, giggling as the others start to laugh.


	3. One Step Ahead

_I don't own anyone in this story other than Caroline Juinz._

**3 Miles NorthEast of Denver, Colorado, August 29th, 2017 5:15 AM**

Rogue, Shego, and Gwen stand upon a large rocky hill, gazing down at the city of Denver, and the only dirt trail to lead into the mountains.

"You sure this is the right trail?" Gwen asked.

"Honey, if Ah were the boys, I'd wouldn't be drivin' on a public highway, especially in a convoy, besides, Sam will be watchin' real close" Rogue said.

"It's a quarter past 5 in the morning, just where are they?" Shego asked.

"Sam, have you tracked their convoy? Over" Gwen asked on a walkie talkie.

From the top of a parking garage, Sam watches as a black chevy avalanche leads a covered blue,white, and black camouflaged army transport truck down an empty intersection.

"Oh yes, its a black truck, and behind it is a blue, white, and black camo transport truck" Sam explained.

"Is that all? Can you see inside the transport truck?" Gwen asked through the walkie.

"Unless they got lost, I guess they are going in light, they got the transport covered, so I can't see anything" Sam answered.

The chevy slows to a stop outside a small brick building, the transport truck stopping close behind.

"They stopped in front of a building" Sam said.

The driver side of the chevy opened and out stepped CB.

"It's CB, he got out of the chevy" Sam said.

"...Repeat...who?" Gwen's voice barely understandable as static blasts out of the walkie.

"Damn walkie, what a time to be acting up" Sam muttered shaking the walkie, "It's CB!" Sam raised her voice a bit.

"...Keep...on them..." Gwen's voice mixing with static, Sam knew to keep watching them.

CB walked over to the building and knocked on the door, a man answered the door as CB began to tell him something, the man nodded and closed the door. CB stood there for a few seconds when the door opened again and out stepped a man, looking to be in his 60s at least as his beard had was a mix of brown and grey, he had on an old, brown cowboy hat, sunglasses, in blue overalls, with a grey shirt underneath, and in brown work boots. CB led him into the truck and left.

"Gwen, the walkie is acting up, if you can hear me, they are heading towards they are heading in your direction, be advised, there is another man with CB, he may be a civilian" Sam informed, she listened for a response, but received nothing but static.

"Ze walkie isn't something to be worrying about, Ms. Manson" a french voice said from behind. Sam slowly turned her head with the look of fear. Behind her stood Ninja Spy, with 4 guards in the new Class 4 Infantry gear.

"H...How?" Sam stuttered.

"Oh please, for someone who zinks zey could spy on Monsieur Hale, you are clueless, ze only more clueless ones are your teammates who have no idea what zey will be expecting" Ninja Spy warned.

Sam made an attempt to strike at Ninja Spy, but was shot just below her left breast by one of the guards. Sam fell back, screaming in pain.

"Do not worry, I may not be a doctor, but I know that ze shot is not fatal, hehehe" Ninja Spy chuckled. Sam's vision began to fade as two of the guards walked over and began dragging her away.

_***Seconds Earlier***_

"Gwen, the walkie is acting up, if you can hear me, they are heading towards they are heading in your direction, be advised, there is another man with CB, he may be a civilian" Sam's voice said, followed by static sounds.

"Damnit, I hope she'll be okay" Gwen said, tossing the walkie on the ground.

"I'm sure she'll be okay" Rogue said, patting Gwen on the back.

"If I may interrupt, I spotted them..." Shego said, looking through a pair of binoculars. Gwen and Rogue stood up from behind the rock and looked. "Black truck, and with the transport right behind it"

"Ahlright ladies, do not move onto the target until Jinx and Azula have stopped' em" Rogue said, pressing a button on her earpiece

The two vehicles pass a large boulder when all their tires explode. Azula appears on top of the boulder in a red and black suit, and firebends a wall of blue fire around the two trucks.

"All units, move in!" Rogue shouted into her earpiece.

Several white Suburbans roll up to the two trucks and stop just behind the wall of fire. Female guards in silver suits, with the exception of Jinx with a black and purple suit, then surround the fire wall. The fire wall disappears as Azula jumps off the boulder and walks over to the two trucks.

"Don't try anything, you are surrounded, unless you want to wake up with a dozen darts stuck to your body" Azula warned.

"Step out with your hands up!" Jinx shouted. Several seconds pass and the driver side opens and out steps CB, hands in the air, but his hood pulled over and bandana up.

Azula smiled, "Take him down girls!" she ordered, all of the female guards began pelting CB with bullets, not darts. CB fell back against the truck, making a rather loud thud, denting the truck. "My bad! hehehe" Azula chuckled. The girls walk over to CB's body.

"Check the truck, Sam says there was another with CB, he may be a civilian, but be careful" Rogue said.

"You heard her, see if he is in there" Jinx ordered.

One of the guards walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. She looked around but found nothing, "Mam, there is nobody else in here" she said.

"What?" Azula asked, a loud beep is heard coming from the transport truck. The girls aimed at the truck and very slowly walked up to it. As they got closer, small beeps go off every second. Two of the guards climb up on the back.

"SENTRY BUSTER!" they shouted, jumping off.

"Shit! TAKE COVER!" Azula shouted, all the girls jumped down to the ground as the transport truck.

"What the hell?" Gwen shouted.

"I had a feeling this was to easy..." Shego said.

The girls picked themselves off the ground and look at the blazing fireball what once was a transport truck.

"You mind telling me what just happened?" Jinx yelled. Azula used her firebending powers to put out the fire. The truck was completely destroyed, pieces of the sentry buster was strewn out around the reckage.

"It ain't hard to figure out, the boys tried to end us all with this trap" Azula said, grabbing a piece of the sentry buster and threw it at CB's body, but instead of a thud, a clink was heard, Azula narrowed her eyes at the body and walked over to it.

"At least we took care of CB" Jinx said. She noticed Azula walking towards the body, "Whats wrong Azula?"

Azula looked closely at CB's body. "I don't think this is CB, theres no blood..." she said. Azula wripped off the hood, revealing that it was actually a machine. "Fuck! I knew it...Rogue, we got a problem..."

"Ah saw what happened, we all saw it" Rogue said.

"That's not it, this wasn't CB that we shot, it was a damn machine" Azula said.

"Gah Damnit! Where the hell can they be?" Rogue shouted.

"You ladies were smart...you planned an ambush" CB's voice came from the machine, the girls pointed their guns at it, "Us gents, we were smartah, we planned ahead...hehehe."

"Rogue...it seems they were one step ahead, they might already be at the mine" Azula explained.

"Well shit...Ahright, I'll call up Susan and Mary, see where the mine is, get on up here" Rogue said.

"Got it..." Azula answered before disconnecting. She glared at the machine, hoping it would be smart enough to talk, but it didn't, "Girls, let's regroup with Rogue and see if we can track down the mine"

The girls began walking towards the vehicles, Azula stopped and turned around, she then blasted the machine and truck with fire until both exploded, then continued walking.

_**Outside Hale's Nemisium Mine Undisclosed location somewhere in the mountains August 29th, 2017, 6:00 AM**_

A second Black Chevy Avalanche, with a second blue, white, and black camo transport truck pulled up to a large grey cube building dug into a large mountain. From the chevy stepped the real CB but in a long black coat with a dark red skull-and-crossbone logo on the back, walking up to the doubleiron entrance along with the man in blue overalls CB had picked up. A half dozen Class 4 guards stepped out of the back of the transport truck, two of them carrying a large silver safe.

"Damn, CB, I thought when you picked me up, we were going to have lunch together like you promised over a year ago, not take me to this hell hole" the man said, obviously a Texan with his southern accent.

"Now that I remember, once you help me with this, I'll have bloody lunch with ya, that okay grandpa?" CB chuckled.

"I ain't that old, slim, and please, call me Edgar" the man, Edgar, said.

"Edgar? since when did you change your name from Engy to that?" CB asked.

"After I thought would be my last time coming to this dirt pit" Edgar said.

Edgar walked up to a eletricity box near the door and opened it. He punched in some numbers on a numpad inside before pulling a handle. A loud whirring sound started up from inside and lights turned on above the door.

"I still can't get used to that freakin' noise" Edgar said walking up to the door, the door then opened and several rows of lights turned on, revealing a series of conveyer belts running into different paths into the mine, "Well then, waiting for an invite? Get your asses in here and take the stuff so I can get the hell out of here"

CB smiled at Edgar's problem with loud noises, he looked at the guards and signaled to go in.

"I need two on watch at the door, while the others get the Nemisium" CB ordered.

"Yes sir" two of the guards said, walking back to the entrance.

The four remaining guards head into middle pathway while CB and Edgar watched.

"Hey Ed, quick question...just exactly what did you like about working here?" CB asked.

"Pay was real good, got decent breaks, and the view from up here is just wonderful" Edgar explained.

"That explain why you haven't moved out of Denver?" CB asked.

"Damn right, CB, I'd drive up the mountain a bit, not to here of course, but just high enough, early in the morning, or late in the evening, and enjoy the sunrise, or sunset with a nice cup of coffee, or two...or three" Edgar continued. They both laughed as they heard talking coming from the mine.

Seconds go by before Edgar spoke up again, "Hey CB, have you ever, during the whole war with the women, you found someone you think is worth the trouble of trying to...you know" he asked.

"All I can say is that I have a taste for the dark side..." CB said.

"Ah, them darker chicks" Edgar said.

"You know I'm not talking about african american women" CB said.

"I know you too well, Stretch, that the only kind of women you like is dem gloomy kind of girls" Edgar said.

CB tried his best to not blush or anything like that, instead he focused on the guards returning from the mine.

"You got the Nemisium?" CB asked.

"Yes sir" the guards said.

"Alright, lets pack it in the transport and get the hell out before they spot us" CB said, referring to the girls that he is confident enough they fell for the trap.

The guys walk out of the mine, the doors closing behind them. Edgar walks over and shuts down the mine and quickly joins the others.

"How long exactly before they catch on?" Edgar asked. His question was answered when they stopped and notice the driver standing in front of the truck with his hands up. From behind the driver, stepped out Azula, grinning, gun against the back of the driver's head. The male guards aim at Azula.

"Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were you, sugah" came Rogue's voice. The guys look behind and spot Rogue, Gwen, Shego, Jinx, and the female guards, aiming at them.

"It looks like lady luck is not on your side, then again, why would she side with men?" Jinx remarked.

"You think you were so smart, that a meaningless decoy would distract us long enough for you to retrieve more Nemisium without us noticing?" Shego asked.

"You almost got us, that Sentry Buster was a nice trick" Azula said.

CB looked down and chuckled to himself.

"He's taking this rather well" Jinx said.

"Just hand over the Nemisium, and maybe we'll let you go without any problems" Gwen demanded.

CB stopped laughing, and sighed loudly, "I don't think so, ya mug" he said, CB looked up and smiled. The girls looked at him in confusion, until the wind started picking up, they look up to see a black transverse rotor helicopter decending, it turned, placing the back in front of them. The back opened up and revealed Ninja Spy holding a cuffed Sam with a bag over her head, a gun pointing at her side. "Wouldn't want the sheila to have an accident, now would we?" The girls look in shock.

"Sam!" Gwen screamed.

"How about a trade? Lets zee gentlemen load ze Nemisium in here, and we'll hand her over!" Ninja Spy demanded.

Rogue and Gwen looked at each other. "Fine! Let them go!" Rogue shouted. Ninja Spy smiled as the copter dropped to the ground. The two guards carring the Nemisium proceeded to load it into the copter, followed by the rest of the guards and transport driver whom Azula had let go of.

"There! You got what you wanted!" Azula shouted.

"Drop ze weapons! Toss zem down and lay down!" Ninja Spy demanded.

Rogue clenched her fist in anger, "You heard him, we do not want to provoke them!" she shouted, throwing down her gun, the rest of the girls followed suit, they then drop down and watched as CB and Edgar climb aboard. CB eyed Ninja Spy, smiling as he walked to the front. Ninja Spy nugged Sam forward as she slowly walked out of the aircraft and stood a few feet away. The helicopter began ascending as the girls watched on. The guys began flying away, but not before CB walked to the exit with a high-powered sniper rifle. He carefully aimed and when they got a good distance away from them, shot and blasted Sam in the head. The girls look in shock.

"NOOOO!" Rogue screamed.

"SAAAAAAM!" Gwen screamed.

The back of the helicopter closed and speed away. The girls franticlly jump up and ran over to Sam's body.

"Damnit! I knew they were going to pull something like this!" Shego shouted.

Gwen dropped down to both knees, and picked Sam up, crying.

"Those lying sons a bitches!" Rogue screamed, tears in her eyes as well.

Azula held back tears but noticed something familiar. No blood. "Gwen..." she spoke up. Gwen looked at Azula who was staring at Sam. Gwen looked back and took notice. Gwen pulled the bag off. It wasn't Sam. Just another machine.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Jinx muttered.

"A decoy...another fucking decoy!?" Shego yelled.

Gwen dropped the machine and stood up.

"They still have Sam...girls...this has now turned into a rescue mission..." Gwen said, pelting the machine with bullets.

"Now, they have an unknown amount of Nemisium, and no doubt since they already put their Class 4 Infantry into combat, no doubt they'll have their machines operational with Nemisium in no time" Azula pointed out.

Ninja Spy lit a cigarette and took a quick puff, he then smiled, "Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?" he said.


End file.
